University of Miami (UM) continues to fulfill its commitment to provide a quality animal resource program. This effort is evidenced by the construction of the R. Bunn Gautier Research Building (GRB). Five of the seven floors scheduled for occupancy in November, 1990. Floors six and seven (22,000 ft2.) are designated for future use by centralized animal resource program. The acquisition of fixed and moveable equipment is necessary before the animal areas can be occupied. Utilization of this space is crucial to the UM strategic plan to close five independently-operated satellite activities. This plan, initiated by the IACUC, will move these satellite activities to the sixth floor barrier area of the centrally operated GRB. The seventh floor will provide additional space currently not available for projects involving infectious agents and hazardous chemicals which require specialized containment facilities. Current and planned research programs in immunology, virology and mammalian developmental genetics will require virus antibody free (VAF) rodents and a variety of transgenic rodent models. Space vacated by the satellite activities will be used to enhance and expand quarantine and isolation efforts of the centralized program, thereby improving the overall animal health program. Consolidation of satellite activities into the new building will advance the institutional goals to bring all animal research activities under the operational umbrella of the Division of Veterinary Resources), (DVR), and to improve the institution's conformance with PHS policy on Humane Care and Use of Laboratory Animals and the USDA Animal Welfare Act. Completion of this project will enable the UM to proceed with AAALAC accreditation.